<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you want something so bad by Plastic_man1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127519">when you want something so bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_man1/pseuds/Plastic_man1'>Plastic_man1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nervous habits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, EDNOS, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, hinata doesnt really think it's an unhealthy coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_man1/pseuds/Plastic_man1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you can get destructive to the point that you've lost the thing you first wanted. </p><p> </p><p>aka: Hinata doesn't know how to deal with anxiety, which leads to an eating disorder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nervous habits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boil it down to nervousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379841">Gray is Not a Color I Wear Well</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyBrunette/pseuds/CheekyBrunette">CheekyBrunette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Triggering themes will be mentioned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jitters spread through his body, slowly at first, and then all at once. It’s not like he can control them. They often happen right before a game, or maybe before a test, sometimes they happen out of nowhere. And they never last long.</p><p>The nausea afterwards is another matter.</p><p>Hinata was nine or maybe ten when he first experienced throwing up. He had eaten sushi that day, which apparently had gone bad, but of course, he wouldn’t listen to his mom. Only two hours later he would realize what being uncomfortable really felt like.</p><p>The next time it happened, he was twelve, and he had been at a friend’s house. They had watched a really scary movie, though Hinata couldn’t remember what it was about, he remembers how <em>jittery </em>he felt under the entire movie, and how he had to leap from his friend's bed and run to the toilet. It had felt different from the first time, he realized.</p><p>The third time it happened, Hinata was turning thirteen. He had planned a big birthday party for weeks, and the moment he woke up that day, he had started feeling tremors in his limbs. At first, it wasn’t that bad, but it had only gotten worse as it started nearing his party. He realized he might have been getting sick when the nausea started creeping in on him. He desperately clung to his mother for comfort, feeling terrible for his friends, who was all so excited for the party he had organized. When his stomach finally gave in and he couldn’t keep it down anymore, he felt relieved, which only resulted in him feeling more nauseous. Eventually they cancelled the birthday party, and Hinata cried for hours, guilty that he had gotten himself sick.</p><p>Hinata plays his first match ever when his stomach starts acting up again. He pushes the uncomfortable feeling away, but by the time they’re inside the court, Hinata can’t keep it down. He sprints to the bathroom, opens the stall, wills himself to calm down, only to make it worse, and he knows he cannot keep it down. The tremors have subsided long ago by the time his stomach is finally calming down. His mouth feels dry and his breakfast mocks him. This time, Hinata doesn’t feel sick. He admits to himself that he even feels better after throwing up.</p><p>Hinata is fifteen when he throws up on Tanaka in the bus. They’re about to play their first match, and <em>of course</em> Hinata is nervous. He is more nervous than what he was the first time he played. And he even played against Kageyama that time! That says a lot, he thinks, and starts wondering why he would be sick this time. He knows he wants to do well. He also knows he’s not the best player. He could even go as far as saying he’s the <em>worst</em> on the starting line. Without Kageyama he wouldn’t even <em>be </em>in the starting line, and that much he can admit to himself. But he still wants to do good. He even tells that to the team, proudly.</p><p>The first year of high school is both fun and hectic, but at times Hinata feels the latter more than anything else. He wants to do better, and he wants to succeed. He just doesn’t know how. He tries to makes a plan for himself. He writes in a journal, like Kageyama, though it seems like a hassle in the end, he still wants to make it work. Somehow, it makes him more anxious, so he leaves it alone.</p><p>High school also brings the pressure of doing everything right. Hinata realizes homework is the hardest thing to accomplish. He also realizes he is not smart. Not like Tsukishima or like Yamaguchi. He asks them for help, only earning him a scoff from Tsukishima. However, Yamaguchi is nice and even seems determined to help him. Hinata invites Yamaguchi over for weeks, and at first, it goes pretty well, or at least Hinata thinks so, but as time goes by, he realizes Yamaguchi can get annoyed too. Not in the same snarky way that Tsukishima would, but Hinata isn’t <em>that </em>dumb. He can tell when someone gets annoyed with him. He tells Hinata it’s okay that he doesn’t understand, but that he should also use the teachers for what they’re worth. Hinata laughs it off, agreeing that it could be a good idea. When Yamaguchi leaves, Hinata feels the familiar jitters taking over his limbs.</p><p>Hinata doesn’t really get <em>sick </em>after that. Not in the way he used to, he thinks at least. He never exactly feels sick when he feels the need to throw up either. Not sick like the time he ate that old sushi, or that time with his thirteenth birthday. And he never feels sick afterwards. On the contrary, he feels good. When he thinks about it, it’s almost like an itch. You have to scratch that itch to make it go away. When the jitters start, Hinata knows it’s not long until the nausea starts too. When the nausea starts, the jitters go away. Of course, it would feel better to not feel nauseous at all, Hinata thinks.</p><p>After that, Hinata is more aware of when the jitters in his body ends, and where the nausea starts. The tremors always start in the tips of his fingers, and slowly makes their way up his arms, the same procedure for his legs. They can last for about ten to fifteen minutes, but most times, they don’t last for more than five. When his arms and legs still, he feels a slow build starting in the pit of his stomach. It’s uncomfortable, almost like he has to use the toilet, only it goes the other way. It gets more intense with every passing second, until there’s a breach between the uncomfortable and nauseous feeling. At that point, Hinata knows he shouldn’t be more than 20 meters away from a bathroom.</p><p>Sometimes it takes time for the nausea to hit, Hinata learns by a grave mistake. It’s nearing spring, and they’re getting ready for their first national tournament. That day they were supposed to watch dateko play against another team Hinata couldn’t remember the name of, and the plans changed in an instant. It wasn’t really a big change, and if Hinata hadn’t already felt jittery that day, it probably wouldn’t have mattered. However, the roadwork, and the teams’ bus having to find a new route, had set Hinata off. His limbs had started shaking, and he started thinking of things that could go wrong. He didn’t know what he could identify the feeling he was feeling at the time with, but later learned that it had to be <em>anxiety</em>. Thoughts like not making it in time, or dateko being disappointed with him somehow, or even the bus <em>crashing</em>, felt logical.</p><p>Hinata didn’t want to wake Kageyama, so he tried to keep his jitters still by clenching his arms tight around his body. It seemed almost impossible, and he knew he would starts feeling nauseous soon enough anyway. Yamaguchi who sat opposite of his seat eventually noticed Hinata’s shaking body, and asked if he was feeling cold or maybe sick. Hinata thought of lying, but realized he had to get off the bus eventually. He said he was feeling nauseous, even though it hadn’t really started. Yamaguchi immediately got Suga-san for him, and he told coach Ukai to stop the bus.</p><p>Fresh air and standing still helped wonders. For some reason, the nausea he usually would feel by that time hadn’t come, and he was getting restless thinking about the team waiting for him to be finished. Daichi’s voice called through the bus, Hinata felt startled, but more anxious than not. He really hoped he wouldn’t throw up.</p><p>By the time they started the bus again, Hinata felt the nausea right away and he cursed himself for his hasty decision. Ultimately, he ended up throwing up on the floor of the bus, and Suga-san caressed his back, asking him if he would usually would throw up when he drove vehicles, and Daichi only yelled at him. Hinata couldn’t do anything other than hunch over in his chair, embarrassed that he had bothered the team.</p><p>After that, Hinata doesn’t make any hasty decisions before he knows he’s thrown up.</p><p>The incident leaves Hinata more apprehensive. He doesn’t want the team, or his mom, or anyone to be worried about him. It’s not an issue, and that’s what he wants others to think too. Because it isn’t a big deal. He’s always been like this, and it’s just normal by now.</p><p>The last time he lets someone see the jitters and his tendencies to throw up is at school, before his English presentation in front of the class. Hinata can feel the jitters starting as soon as he enters the classroom, and they don’t stop when it’s his turn. As soon as he steps in front of all the tentative eyes, his tremors stop, and he feels the nausea begin building in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He starts confidently, or as confidently as he is capable of showing. He stumbles over some of his words, but it’s fine. It’s completely fine, and the nausea seems to let go a bit right before Hinata heaves and throws up on the floor. He stays bowed for a second, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. <em>Embarrassing</em>. He says a quiet sorry before stepping outside the classroom with shaky legs. Kageyama follows him, asks him if he’s okay in his own weird way. Hinata assures him he’s fine, that it’s nothing he’s never dealt with before, and that he’s not sick. Kageyama quiets at that, and Hinata is only glad that the only people he knew there were the first years. Daichi-san and Suga-san would send him home in an instant, and he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball. He’s already far behind, and can’t afford to lose any practice.</p><p>He sits in the bathroom stall by the end of the school day, crying quietly to himself, ashamed that he couldn’t keep it down this time.</p><p>Hinata decides that hiding it is for the best. Any time he will start feeling jittery and nauseous and <em>scared</em>, he will quietly escape his surroundings and wait until he’s finished with his. It’s not much harder than that. At least in the start it’s not. As time goes by, throwing up happens more often, and he’s not really bothered or scared by it, because he somehow feels better after it, and that should only be a good thing. It comes easier to him too, and that only saves him time.</p><p>“You’re like a girl in the bathroom, Shouyou!”</p><p>Hinata takes it as a joke when Nishinoya points it out. He is naturally observant, not like Kageyama who has trained his observing skills, or Suga-san who is kind and always asks if Hinata is fine. No. Nishinoya doesn’t pity people either. Hinata realizes that some time before the nationals.</p><p>“Or are you sick, maybe?” Nishinoya squints at Hinata before clasping a hand on his back. “You know, we can’t really afford to lose anyone now, say something if you start feeling ill,”</p><p>The libero leaves, the door not completely closing behind him. The jitters and nausea and throwing up, Hinata really can’t help, but he promises himself that he will never let himself get sick in the nationals, for real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggering themes will be mentioned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They never make it past prelims that year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything starts feeling different. Not different in a bad way, but also not in a good way. Hinata has missed out on a lot of days. Not in the sense of days or weeks, but in the sense of using those days and weeks for something useful. He feels like he’s missed out on something big, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>feels like he is missing out on something. What did he even do all those months? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team decides that they need polishing, so everyone's strong points get across. Hinata knows he will be the biggest challenge. He doesn’t have strong points. And that’s all he can think about for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow the days turn bleeker and the nights get longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jitters stay as they always have, but the nausea begins creeping in at night. Hinata has never had trouble sleeping, but after the nationals, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> different. He feels it. He knows others feel it too. They get more serious in a way. There’s no more dilly dallying around, which should be a good thing, but it makes training, and school, and homework and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much more scary. When Hinata tries to sleep, he stays up instead. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the jitters and the nausea to start. Just waiting until he has to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>School gets slightly better at some point, but after a while it starts getting hard to distinguish between what he normally feels and what he doesn’t. He starts doubting some things, and at night it often turns into throwing up, thinking, throwing up, thinking, throwing up, and then he falls asleep at three. He doesn’t tell anyone. His mother never wakes up, and Natsu is always asleep before ten. He finds that it’s for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new girl in class shows up a while after the prelims. She immediately attracts attention, seeing how her face and figure is of another world. If Hinata were to be honest, she was close to perfection. And he never really paid much attention to looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so hot,” Tanaka says, with a glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had the hots for Kiyoko!” Nishinoya’s voice echoes through the room as he claps Tanaka on the back. “She is smokin’ hot though,” he admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka laughs, throwing a hand over Hinata’s shoulder. “What about shorty over here?” He pokes him in the side. Hinata raises an eyebrow. “Seen anyone you like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short boy looks down, shoving at Tanaka. “No,” he says, skin turning slightly red. He doesn’t want to admit it, but the girl certainly is pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s blushing!” Both Tanaka and Nishinoya O’s at Hinata, which earns them a glare in response. “She’s really pretty,” Tanaka adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost as dainty as you,” Nishinoya sneaks a hand around Hinata’s waist, taking his hand in a hold. “Do you want to go out with me?” he attempts a bad impersonation of the last guy that asked the girl out. Tanaka joins in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, go out with me!” Tanaka pouts slightly. They end up holding each of Hinata’s arms, dragging him from side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to our poor Kouhai?” Hinata is standing with his back to the voice, but he immediately recognizes it. “Are they annoying you?” The captain comes into Hinata’s sight of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shakes his head, a smile plastered across his face. “They’re just messing around,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the first time Hinata remembers being called something by the looks of his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dainty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, he’s been called tiny and short, but that doesn’t feel the same as being referred to as something small or </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The first time it happens, he doesn’t think twice. It’s not like he’s anything compared to the new girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he forgets her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time makes Hinata think. They’re in Tokyo, training with Nekoma, and evening falls upon them. Lev, Kenma, Inuoka and Yamamoto apparently had a bet about who can stay up the longest, and they somehow manages to drag Hinata into it as well. Midnight passes and they fall into quiet talk, the others already angry at them for doing the dumb bet. One way or another they end up talking about girls and how they look and how easy it is to lift them because they’re skinny and small, or at least in Lev’s opinion. Or in his land of make believe. He ends up turning towards Hinata, snatches his wrist and grips his fingers around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah-” he says, as if he didn’t expect it. “Your wrist is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>skinny</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He holds it out for the others to see. Inuoka looks as surprised as Lev. Yamamoto narrows his eyes and tries grabbing his fingers around his own. Kenma only looks up from his phone, expression staying the same. “You’re probably more skinny than skinny girls,” Lev continues, not really making sense in Hinata’s opinion. While he lets go of Hinata’s wrist, he grabs his own and tries measuring it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you eat so much, how-” he shows his own measuring, then measures Hinata’s again. “So you have a super good metabolism or something?” Yamamoto adds as he grabs Hinata’s other wrist. “That’s unfair,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really trying,” says Hinata honestly, feeling some kind of pride over the fact that they think it’s so cool and even unfair. It’s as if he has something others don’t. Lev turns toward Kenma, not even trying to grab his wrist, probably not for any other reason than that Kenma would kick him if he did, but he looks at it and puts a hand to his mouth like he’s thinking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma barely eats, so you have to be gifted!” Hinata swells at the praise, and looks down, almost feeling shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I eat,” Kenma says, not looking up from his phone this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Compared to Hinata, you don’t!” says Lev, as Inuoka joins in on the teasing. Yamamoto seems disinterested in the conversation and has turned his back on them, probably given up on the bet already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata silently observes and thinks. Automatically he grabs his own wrist, measuring it. His fingers are shorter than Lev’s or even Yamamoto’s, but they still completely close around his hand. He can even drag it more up towards his elbow, but not completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work out all the time though,” Yamamoto speaks up. Then he turns around. “no wonder you’re skinny as a stick,” Hinata lets go of his own wrist. “don’t get me wrong, I envy you as hell.” The statement catches Hinata off guard, and he smiles, telling them again that he doesn’t really try. Yamamoto only laughs, slapping a hand over Hinata’s back, saying something like he’s not really jealous of tiny spiker, even though he just admitted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they change the subject, not bringing up the former again. Though, Hinata can only think about what was said. He feels something. A sense of longing, in a way. He can’t describe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time it happens, their entire team is practising. Hinata has had a couple of bad nights, he couldn’t finish his breakfast this morning, and maybe it’s easy to recognize when he’s tired, because he usually isn’t, and still he tries his best to keep up with the others. Bending over, hands on his knees, he breathes heavily, slightly faint as well. The last two laps had really gotten to him. When he looks up, he shrieks, jumping several meters backwards. His hands come up to protect himself. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect Kageyama to stand broodingly over him, a glare plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” Kageyama asks, voice surprisingly leveled. Hinata lowers his hands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not- why?” he’s tired, and he hasn’t had a decent meal since yesterday, so it makes sense that Kageyama would notice if he slacked off. Not that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> slacking off... he thinks? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pale,” the setter bluntly announces, and Hinata looks away. “thinner,” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s just one word, but Hinata suddenly finds it harder to swallow. It’s not a big deal either, and if it wasn’t for yesterday's bad thoughts that kept coming back, he wouldn’t be this tired now. But thinner? Hinata’s own gaze goes to his body. Is he really getting thinner? He can’t see it. Kageyama is just nitpicking at this point. And it’s not like being thinner is a bad thing anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and you’re not matching my pacing.” there it is. The awaited statement. Hinata looks back, hands going to his own hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying a new method, just so you know!” if lazily running the laps is a method, then yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s face doesn’t change, and for a moment it looks like he wants to say something more, but then he turns around and goes back to jogging the last couple of laps. Hinata breathes out, picking up his own pacing as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thinner. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t eat food right now, or down a protein drink, or even drink water to hydrate himself, but this energy, or whatever this feeling is, he chases it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth time it happens, he’s in the mens bathroom, which doesn’t come as a surprise, considering something always goes down whenever he has to use the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Hinata thinks he’s gone into the girls bathroom, and he squeaks when a lower half and a skirt pops up in the mirror. He turns around, hands still wet from washing them. Bowing, he blurts out apologies. “I’m really sorry, I swear I thought-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People don’t bother me here,” she cuts him off, and Hinata stands up again, face flushed, now recognizing the person. It’s the new girl, with the nice face and the petite figure. “girls can be mean, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flashes him a tiny smile, and Hinata notices how her eyes are glossy and red. Did she just cry? The girls must be really mean. He stares for a second too long, and he thinks she catches it, as she turns to him, pursing her lips. Her face is of another world, and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, showing it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone tell you to look for me?” she asks, genuinely sounding curious. Hinata shakes his head hastily, gesturing with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no way, I was just using the toilet,” he scratches his hand, a small fidgety habit. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>they,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he refers to the girls. “are probably just jealous. You’re really pretty!” Hinata blushes at his own words, probably looking like the biggest creep right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To a surprise, she giggles. “You’re cute,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s face doesn’t let go of the rosy colour. It's not often that he receives compliments like that. And definitely not by pretty girls like her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiko,” he is shaken out of the trance, and it takes Hinata a moment to realize she’s telling her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata,” he says, and her eyes glow up with familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the short guy on the volleyball team,” she states as a fact, rather than a question. He doesn’t know if she means it well or not, but he feels his face heat up nonetheless, happy that people recognize him. He nods coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how you keep your figure,” she twirls the ponytail around one finger, and Hinata catches her knuckles, swollen and red. She doesn't really seem like the type to fight someone? “Do you work out everyday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata does, and he nods again, too flustered and not trusting that his own voice won’t crack if he talks. She takes his nodding as a way to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>slender though,” she seems to consider her own words, as her eyes travel his body. Hinata feels a little bit uncomfortable, but there’s also the want for more praise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>please compliment my body more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda argued with my friend, and she was a big help,” she voices, a tad bit calculated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata doesn’t get it then, that she wants something out of the conversation, and maybe he’s blinded by her beauty, or maybe he’s selfish, wanting more applause and approval from someone who is obviously on another level than himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking his head to the side, he waits in anticipation. It’s quiet for a good 10 seconds, and then she pulls out her ponytail, locking gazes with Hinata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you diet?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>